Toons: Red X Willow - Part I
by EL SUP3R 13
Summary: Part I - Paint and Angers. First English Dub from a Spanish fanfiction. Warning: As the title says, the story will include the RedXWillow shipping. If you hate or don't like the ship, please don't read it. All starts with a little discussion that lead to a fight. Lately, these both begin to fall in love with each other. The story will have 3 chapters.


All starts with a too everyday morning on Piggy Island. But, Red only watched the eggs as usual, because if someone else like Chuck took care of them, he would only be distracted by a two by three. Therefore, Red would opt to take care of them without the help of anyone else. until...

—Red!— The bluebird happily said. —You don't look so well. What do you say if I take care of the eggs while you having breakfast and drinking coffee?

—And that some pigs steal them? No way!

—Come on, Red! Trust me. Be sure that if a pig approaches them, I will charge them.

—Well...— Red did not feel very safe... —OK. But do not you get upset?

—Of course not.— Willow was very happy and at the same time worried that Red almost does not rest. —Just trust me and rest a little. I promise you that everything will be fine.

—All right. But if the eggs are not in the nest, you lose my confidence. Since you're not like Chuck, I'll give you a chance.

After a cup of coffee, Red would return to his position. But...

—Hi again, Red!—she greeted with a very nice smile.

—It seems that the eggs were not stolen this time...

—Well, no. Otherwise I would have charged them with several hits.

—You're a very hard bird. And that you have girlface.

—Girlface?

—You are right. Except your height.

And then, Willow pushed Red slightly.

—I think I'll talk to you tonight, Red.

—Well... as you see it.

At the dinner time...

—Do you feel weird, Red?— the yellow carpenter asked staring.

—Is nothing. It's just Willow. She said she wants to talk to me in a moment. Can you believe it, Chuck?

—Surely it will be a loving confession. I hope is not like that. Otherwise I would kill you.

—I do not think so. Maybe I would like to take off my feathers and use them as brushes.

—Pff... Nonsense! Well, what did you do to make her angry?

—I do not know. The last thing I remember was that by accident I threw a canvas to a pig to send it flying. The only thing I didn't know was that Willow was occupying it.

—Red. You really are a disaster. But at least you had no choice. I can't comment on this because if Willow gets angry with you, it will not be my problem.

Red began to feel goosebumps, anxiety, nerves and some fright. Something that Dahlia began to suspect in him. When finished eating, Dahlia took Red to the laboratory to check it.

—You have anxiety and I see you nervous. What's wrong?

—Thanks for asking, Dahly. Is nothing. And I have nothing to say.

—Reddy... I do not know if you're stupid or you're like that.

—Neither. I'd better get out because I need to be at peace.

—Not without first telling what the hell happened.

Suddenly, Willow appeared with a very excessive anger.

—Dahlia! The best thing is that you leave this stupidity of a crazy psychiatrist.—the little blue peacock shouted.—Red! You and me, above the tree! Immediately!

—I think I'll talk to you two tomorrow. You, Willow for your bad vocabulary and you, Red for your behavior that you had this day.—the owl said frustrated.

Above the tree...

—What do you want, Willow? I need to sleep.

—Reddy. There is something I want us to discuss. Why did you break my canvas with a painting?

—What painting?

—Not any painting, It was a surprise and you ruined it. And I say it because it's true!

—I had no choice. I needed it to hit a pig. If not, the damn pig would have escaped and one, two, or three eggs would have been stolen.

And then, Willow pushed Red and then, these two began to fight with pecking and biting. Leaving from bruises to bleeding. Until Dahlia separated them and finally caged them.

—They almost killed each other! They look like dogs killing each other!

—But Red started all this.

—Shut up, Willow! You finished it by biting me and almost tearing my feathers.—Red said.

—Tomorrow we will discuss all this. So do not fight or I execute them with high voltage! To both!

After all this, the little owl went to her nest to sleep. Meanwhile, Red and Willow would reflect on what happened. Not without first finishing arguing.

—You make me sick, Red. You look like a kind of bloody vomit.

—And you look like a kind of gangrene. You're rotten.

—That's why I hate you, Red! You are vulgar, rude and very annoying.

—You also started with swear words, girl. Now calm down and behave yourself.

—I am a Girl. You are an adult and you must also respect me as such.

—Ha! But you are rude. How would I do it? Also, I'm bigger than you. Which means that you have to respect me and obey.

—... Seriously, you get rude to me every time. And more today. I was finishing a painting but you broke it by throwing it to a pig.

—I had no choice. If so, the pig would have gone with the eggs and the pig king would have eaten them.

—So think again or I'll rip your beak.

—And I rip you the feathers.

The next morning, Dahlia came in to deliver the breakfast to the "couple".

—Have your breakfast! Rice with fried fish. Enjoy it!

—Do you want us to pay you something?—Red asked.

—Cherryface... No need. Now have breakfast or else you will end up as mentally retarded as Silver.

—If so... Let's setup!— Willow said starting to eat.

—In that case, give it!—Red expressed happily having breakfast.

—I love seeing you happy together eating.—Dahlia thought.

It was already noon. As always, the birds were in their daily lives. However, Dahlia would propose to talk to Red and Willow after what happened yesterday.

—Before your release, I need you to explain to me how it happened and how that fight show ended. Willow explains her version.

—It all started when I planned to finish my painting on a canvas. I did not want Red to see it since it was a surprise. But when I arrived, it was gone. I looked for it until I found it broken. At first I thought it was Chuck or one of the blues since they are naughty. Until I found out that it was Red. It was then that I wanted to give it to him.—Willow said with a sadly and anger face.

—That's enough. Red explains his version.

—It all started when the eggs were being stolen by a pig. I was running faster than me. So unfortunately I decided to throw a canvas to the pig to release the eggs and thus recover them. Hours after what happened, Willow started hating me. That would start a fight.

—You disappoint me. Especially because you do not live together. Why do not you behave and make equipment? I think it would be a good idea.

—You know what? I will do it. As soon as Willow lets me amend yesterday.—Red said with great enthusiasm.

—I will do it. But you respect me as such.—Willow said.

—That's! Now go out and remember that if you fight, a week of punishment. And another thing. Do not go too far.

Later...

—Matilda. If you want, I can cook.—Red said.

—Are you kidding me?—

—This is serious. Now go, move your pretty feathers and let me take care of the food.

And then, Red would stay cooking. But why does he do it if he never liked cooking?

—Red is very strange this day. Why did he want to cook in my place? But what do he intend if we did not do anything to him? What the hell is going on? Maybe something wants from me...— Matilda thought confused.

Meanwhile, Willow would help Chuck and Bomb with the cleanup in the tree house.

—Thank you, little blue girl! I could not remove that damn stain.—Bomb thanked.

—Yes. I would have done it quickly. But without your help, we would not have finished it in time.—Chuck said.—Now, little bomb. I challenge you to poker!

—Not without first finding some chips.

—Good. I will go. Now have fun.—Willow said.

Meanwhile, Red with Jay, Jake, and Jim ...

—Red! You came in.—the blues said.

—What do you want now?

—Poppy was making us very heavy jokes.—Jay said.

—And now we want to make a revenge.—Jake said.

—To end her jokes.—Jim said.

—And how do I help the three of you?—Red asked confused.

Minutes later, after having finished the plan...

—Poppy. The blues want to give you a gift and want you to open it.

—Maybe those fools gave up.

—Really?

—Yeah... However you could be the next victim.

And the two were laughing a few seconds. But, Red laughed uncomfortably.

—Maybe Chuck.

—Yes! That bird owes me a lot.

—Yeah. Open the gift.

After opening the gift, Poppy began to fill with oil. The blues were mocking the yellow parrot.

—You're joked Poppy!—the blues shouted.

—Red. Take me to a place where I can clean myself.—

Meanwhile, Willow with Stella...

—¡Willow! You came in. If it does not bother you, help me chase away Bubbles and Hal. from my nest. They come messy my place.

—Leave it to me. I know how...

Then, from a volume of work, Willow did something that would scare the two disorganized. An inflatable giant boar! Something that scared the two of them and they left Stella's house.

—Thank you, Willow! I do not know where you got it from but it does not matter much. Now I can finish reading a light novel. But not without first cleaning.

—If you want, I can help you.

—Do not bother yourself. I can alone. But thanks for helping.

—Well... Bye.

Meanwhile, Red and Poppy in a forest...

—And why did you ask me to clean you if you can alone?

—Because you were generous with Matilda. So I asked myself if you would be like that with me.

—That's why I'm the leader of the flock. Not a boss who is enslaving.

—Goodness. Now get in the river with me.

—And why would I do it?

—Just do it. Don't be shy. We're alone.

At that moment, Red began to relax because the water was thermal. Something Red had never felt until this moment.

—It feels good. I wish there was a cider.

—I think the same...— Poppy began to approach Red to hug him. Or maybe for something else... —Have you thought about being with someone special to spend time?

—I don't know. Why?

—Can I confess something?

—What?

—From everything we went through, especially in a flock group like you and me, this is my favorite moment. You know? I want us to unite not only as friends or brothers. But as a couple.

At the hug moment, Red began to remember that he had to make amends for Willow and what happened yesterday.

—Sorry, Poppy.—He leaves the water.—But this time you'll have to be alone for a moment. But do not worry. If you want, we can talk later.

Red was going running. At that moment, Poppy began to feel very angry. So her plan to make Red fall in love was a fatal failure.

—Of course later...—Poppy thought.

Red having run, the eggs were safe. All thanks to Matilda taking care of them while Red was absent.

—Yes, it's good to see you here, Matilda. And why are you so polished?

—Don't you like how I look?

—Yes!

—I see you something nervous. Were you dating another girl?

—No! Why?

—Is nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you would want to go out with me now.

—At the moment I can't. It's just that I have... Things to do. Yes! Things to Do!

—So what do you have to do?

—Is about Dahlia and her experiments. But don't worry. If I can, I tell you.—

Red ran away to avoid Matilda.

—Of course you will.—Matilda thought.

After running, Red went to take a nap to calm down a moment. A few minutes passed. Red slept soundly. Until Chuck bothered him.

—Hey, Red!—he shouted waking him from a deep sleep

—Chuck! Why do you wake me now? I just slept well.

—Willow talks to you. He sent me to tell you to see the painting she just finished.

—... Well... I'll be there.

—Let me follow you, Reddy.—

While walking...

—There's something I wanted to ask you. How would you feel if two girls wanted to go out with you?

—Well... A part of me would feel some emotion. Another part of me says it would be a bad idea. That's why you can choose one. Because if you choose two, they would fight for you. So the best thing for you will be deciding who you stay with.

—You're good explaining.—

—And be careful because the number could increase to three.

—Chuck. I do not know how many romantic series or movies you see but the best thing is that you leave it.

—I only warned you. But if I do not warn you, nobody will. Now enjoy your time with Willow. As long as you don't hurt her.

After all this, Red went to Willow to see the painting.

—Red! Thank God you came in. This painting consists of a mountain that is next to the nose waterfall. Would you ever want to climb?

—I would also like that. By the way, the food is almost there. I immediately serve.

It was already afternoon. Red this time would serve spaghetti with cole slaw. When tasting it, everyone felt the desire to enjoy it at ease.

—Red cooks better than Matilda. I feel my eyes shine when I eat it!—Willow thought with a smile in her face.

—Yes, he cooks better than me. I wish he would not kill me with poison.—Matilda thought.

At that moment, Matilda began to suspect that the food was poisoned.

—Dahly! Is this food poisoned?

—Matilda ... Of course it is not. Otherwise you sweat, you have hemorrhage and then you die. Is it happening to you now?

—Hum... No. I don't feel anything.

—So enjoy the food.

After finishing the meal, everyone went into their daily lives. However, Matilda wanted to get together for a moment with Red for one thing.

—So... Red. You still do not have a girlfriend?

—Not yet. Well, I keep thinking.

—Got it. Does it bother you if I keep you company?

—Go ahead. I have no problem with you.

Matilda, when getting together with Red, stayed caressing his head.

—You know? I wish we were alone tonight. Hehehe I have something to show you...

—Your tone tells me it will not be good.

—You will see that yes. Let's just talk tonight.

What the two did not know was that Willow was watching them. Having done so, she would begin to feel disgusted and a little irritated. However someone would intervene. And that would be Luca.

—You look so irritated. Why?

—That should not matter to you.

—Of course! As a good friend, I will make you feel good. Just tell me what happens. Is it Red?

—You caught me. I don't know why I feel disgusted to see them together.

—Maybe you're jealous.—

—Dammit! I'm not jealous!

—I think you are. If you want to be with him, go with him. Nobody stops you. Just wait for the moment and tell him what you feel.

—Thank you, Luca.

It was getting dark. Red was about to go to his nest. But without realizing it, Matilda would appear in front of him.

—Surprise, my little cherrycake! I see you very boring.

—In fact, I was thinking of sleeping. And what are you doing here?

—I was just asking you ... Do we go out for a while? It will only be a walk.

—Well since I can't sleep and I'm bored, for me well. But after this, I fall asleep.

After all this, Red and Matilda would have fun. Something that would call the attention of the little peacock who would be observing them stealthily. Along the way, Willow would listen to a conversation.

—So, Matilda. Why do you want to go out with me?

—It's not something I can answer to a bird like you. But even though you help me a lot, you almost never go out with anyone. Not with a girl. All because you say you have to know them. And that you and I have been knowing each other for a long time. Long before Stella's flock come in to this island.

—An impressive reason. But there are several girls here. And I do not want to make you angry. But I know you're pretty like an egg shell. However there is another girl that I usually feel...

At that moment, Willow felt the real surprise. But she had the doubt about who she was. While Matilda felt jealousy.

—You're funny, Red. Let's keep going.—she said sarcastically.

When she finished listening to the conversation, Willow would return to her nest. Well, she started thinking that Red could have a relationship with another. Meanwhile, Red and Matilda had come to the thermal river. To relax.

—Then I relax there?

—In fact, egg shell. It feels like a SPA jacuzzi.

Matilda getting together with Red, was hugging him and caressing his head.

—Let me confess something. Since we met, you reminded me of a bright cherry that I ate as a chick. After so much time, I confess that I want you and me to be ahead and that nobody stops us. You will also take care of the eggs with me. And we could even have a daughter. And so we would be a nice family. Do not worry. As your wife I will keep you company.

—I know we get along a lot knowing each other. But this doesn't seem to be the moment.—he lets go.—But I must admit I loved your confession...

—You seem very silly, Red. You don't know the benefits of you and I being a couple. We would live alone without anyone bothering us. Also, we moved without anyone knowing about us. Another thing is that I would not separate from you. I love you. Stay with me.

—I know you're cute. But I need to think better.

—All right. But you have to keep in mind that you have little time to think.

—Got it.

The next morning, Willow gets up with a very long and discouraged face.

—Willow. Why that face?—Luca asked.

—Is nothing. It's just fatigue.

—Bomb may explode if you hide the truth.

—Well, Red said to have a feeling for another girl. And I do not know who she is. But the safest thing is that Matilda would change his mind.

—So ask him.

—Ask what?—Red intervenes confused.

—Nothing, Red. And what did you and Matilda do?—Willow asked.

—Nothing interesting. We just chatted but I let go of her.

—And I heard you feel something for someone. Who's she?

—... That should not matter to you.

—Is Stella?

—She has Chuck. So... Try again later.

—... Yes I will...

A few hours passed after the discussion. It was already sunset. The birds had finished eating. However Dahlia argued with Willow a moment about Red.

—And then, Dahlia. I was wondering if you feel something for Red.

—Literally nothing for him. Otherwise we would have smooched in front of the crowd. Another reason is because I prefer to do experiments instead of falling in love. Why?

—It's not for nothing. It's just that Red says to feel something for someone. But I still do not know who she is.

—Sorry. But it's something a scientist would not tell you. I don't meddle in their affairs. Now go away, you waste my time!

When the session was over, Willow would go to her nest to rest for a while. Meanwhile, Red would go up the waterfall to think for a while.

—Crap! If Willow finds out about my feelings, she'll kill me. And now what I do?

It was already morning. Chuck went with Red to talk a moment about his behavior with Willow.

—Red. Lately I've seen you with Willow. Either to teach you "paintings". What happened between you and her? Answer me!

—That's none of your business.—Red answered angry.

—What? That's not an answer. I demand that you give me one that makes sense.

—Makes sense. Now you stay away from me or I bite your eyes until you're blind.

—I know you're aggressive but this is too much. Don't you believe it?

—Chuck is right. Lately you become like that. Why? Stella intervenes

—It will be better to rest a moment before they disconcert me.—Red thought.

After all this, Red would go to the beach in order to avoid Chuck and Stella.

—What happens if I admit my love for Willow? Surely they would take me out of the flock forever.—Red thought as he walked across the sand and saw the sea moving.

—Hi, Red. I do not see you well.—Hal intervenes.

—Oh It's you. The best thing is that you ignore me because now I'm not very well.

—I will not. I want that you explain your love for someone.

—No!

—We're alone. So confess. I will not reveal it to anyone.

—... Call me sick after admitting the following. I fell in love with a girl. A girl named Willow.

—Hmpf... Red... How to say it...—Red's confession left a lot to think about. However, he had to tolerate it to avoid anger.—You know? I hated to tell you but you're sick. But if you love her, I will not stop you. But I tell you something. Be careful if they see you with her. Once everything is clear, you can talk to her and admit what you feel.

—You're right. Your tip made my day. Thanks, Hal.

—You're welcome, Red.

And so, Red was motivated. So he would have to wait one night for a perfect moment. It was already night. All the birds would go to sleep. However, Willow was waking up Red.

—Psst. Red. Wake up.

—... Not now, momma. I need to sleep.

—It's me. Willow. Don't be stupid and get up

It was at that moment that Red would begin to wake up.

—Willow... Hehe. Sorry if I didn't get up. But why so night?

—Come with me to the waterfall. I want to talk to you privately.

—Now?

—Of course.

Up in the pig-nose waterfall...

—Well, Willow! Tell me now. If they see us together, we get into trouble.

—I know this will bother you a little. But I will need you to listen to me. Can you pay attention!

—Yes I do.

—Call me sick if you want. But I want to admit the following. I like you a lot. Since we met, I see you as a hero. You save the eggs of those damn thieving pigs. And you always try to mend your worst past. I understand you. I also need to amend my own.

Having said that, Willow begins to cry. Until Red was ready to comfort her giving a hug.

—I hated to admit it. But I like you too. I always wish we would go ahead. But there are things that stop us. I'm not a good hero. But I will not let you get hurt. Not you, not my friends, much less our future that I want us to reach.

After so much confession, Red began to kiss Willow. At the moment of kissing her, a tear began to flow. This because of the commotion. After finishing kissing her, Red would begin to blush.

—Red. Are you ok? I'm seeing you crying.

—It's ok. Except that I had never fallen in love with a young girl like you.

However, the romantic scene of these lovebirds would be interrupted due to an explosion heard in the tree house. It was then that the two decided to go there. At that time they would meet some bomber pigs.

—Damnit pigs! What the hell are you doing now?

—Red. It's good to see you again after you almost killed me. You only left me with a broken head. But it doesn't matter. After a long time, the eggs are ours.

—Not by much. Willow! Let's finish with these mud-swallowers!

—Yes! Pork face pigs!—Willow shouted.

—Stupid pigs! How much do you expect? Knock down the cherry face and the drop girl!

The fight starts. The pigs shed the bombs. But they failed to realize that birds could dodge them. Red gives an attack to the pigs. Which caused critical damage. And to finish, Willow when throwing herself turning, it was arranged to defeat them of so many turns. Finally the birds would win this time.

—Fools! You have made us lose. But only for this time. Next time we will not have mercy.

After this, the pigs would return to pig city. Leaving as a result part of the downed flock and the healthy eggs in the nest.

—Chuck. What happened?

—Red! You came back! The pigs were knocking us down with bombs. If it were not for you and Willow, we would have died.

—Don't worry. The best thing is that you go to your nests. The eggs are also safe. And so they have to be.

Pig city...

—Mr. King Pig. We failed. We almost stole the eggs but two stupid birds had to intervene.

—Well... Tomorrow we will have to use heavy artillery.—King Pig said.

And then, everything would return to normal for now. But can the next morning remain ready for this war?...


End file.
